The advent of connected lighting installations having many individually controllable light sources, luminaires, lighting arrangements and the like with advanced rendering capabilities, may be regarded as transforming lighting systems for both professional and consumer markets. This brings a need for an intuitive control capable of fully exploiting the rendering capabilities of the complete lighting infrastructure.
Image-based lighting uses color values of an image to light an environment. Image-based lighting enables easy creation of rich lighting scenes by exploiting the multitude of images that may be available to a user. Current solutions automatically extract the dominant colors from the image and assign them randomly to individual lighting devices in the lighting system.